The state estimation of the power system is an optimal estimation for state variables of the power system according to a certain state estimation model in combination with a power system model after removing bad data from measured values obtained by a data collecting and monitoring system. In an energy management system, the state estimation plays an important role and is an important cornerstone for subsequent advanced applications. However, with the increasing scale of the power system, this centralized management system in the related art will face following problems.
(1) Mass information: a huge grid scale of the power system causes communication congestion and a bottleneck of processing information;
(2) Maintenance: the number of interconnected sub-systems is large, alien changes are frequent, and it is difficult for the control center to maintain a global model of the entire power system in real time;
(3) Privacy: different sub-systems may belong to different operators, and as trade secrets, it is difficult for the control center to collect all the information of each sub-system.